Your Song
by nooosheee
Summary: Switzerland can hear a piano... but who is playing?   lol a SwissXLiech fanfic LOTS of fluff


Your Song

By Anouska Hegedus

Liechtenstein X Switzerland

"Liechtenstein!" called a boy; his hair was a bright blonde the length stopped just around an inch before his shoulders. His fringe was short and spiky which just about fell on his eyebrows. His eyes were a deep shamrock green though they were in fact quite nice to look at, his face was not. It was not the fact he was ugly, but quite the contrary he had an almost perfect face, it was just that he didn't use it to his advantage. He would always wear the same scowl at world meetings. He was not to talkative either, and anything he would not agree with he would defiantly sort out (with his gun). He was wearing a dark green military uniform, he wore it with great efficiently, his trousers being tucked into his boots, his boots were clean and polished, and not a speck on dirt on his uniform.

"Oh were is she" Switzerland started to wonder around the house looking for her, his normal scowl started to be replaced by a worried expression, this normally happed when it was about Liechtenstein, he rarely scowled when he was near her.

As he walked into the main hallway he heard a piano. He recognized the tune. He remembers hearing it on the radio at a world meeting, he also remembers hearing a different version of it awhile ago. It was by a real big singing in England and America.

Switzerland followed his ears to the music, it started to get closer and closer but as he heard the music more clearly he heard a voice, it was a high pitched voice, but very beautiful, the voice was calm and sweet, it rang in his ears leaving a wonderful image in his mind, memories flooding back to him.

As he got closer the voice started to form words.

_It's a little bit funny  
This feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can  
Easily hide_

_I don't have much money  
But boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where  
We both could live._

He closed his eyes and just listened to the lyrics.

_So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do.  
See I've forgotten if  
They're green or they're blue._

Switzerland wanted to hear more, so he opened his eyes and followed the voice a bit more, it led him to a room. he had not been it before "has this always been here" Switzerland wondered, the door was a different style to all the others in the house; it was a darker colour to them all, it also had a different pattern, it was covered with patterns of flowers, though the detail had been lost, showing that it had been there longer than all of the other doors. It was still a magnificent door. The door handle was not shiny like all the others it was all rusted showing it had not been used for awhile.

But he did not need to use the handle cause it was already opened, only just a crack but he could still see through.

_Anyway the thing is...  
What I really mean...  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen._

_And you can tell everybody  
This is your song.  
It maybe quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world._

As Switzerland peered through the crack, his eyes wondered the room, he noticed it was very dark and dusty, the curtains were shut, but they were worn and tattered so they let in much light. he soar a huge grand piano, it was black, as black a the night sky, though it was incredibly dusty and half of it was covered by a dirty cream coloured cover, as he scanned the piano up to were the keys were, it was a beautiful young girl;

Her hair was a honey blonde it was shorter than Switzerland's but not by much, she had a purple ribbon on the side of her hair, it danced as her hair moved when she swayed as she played the serenade. Her eyes were closed but when she opened them they were a bright clover's green that sparkled in the little light that seeped through the holes of the curtains.

She was wearing a long cerise pink dress, it had long sleeves that puffed out at the top but tightened lower down the arm. The collar was a clean white, which was tied up by an other purple ribbon.

_If I was a sculptor  
But then again no.  
Or a girl who makes potions in  
The travelling show.  
I know it's not much but  
It's the best I can do.  
My gift is my song and  
This one's for you._

With out thinking Switzerland walked in and stood next to her.

"Bruder!" the girl squicked and seesed her playing

„Ah err liechtenstein!" the boy was suprised to see her react like that

„oh, i'm sorry bruder, i soar a bookcase covering this door and i wanted too know.." her voice trailed off.

„no don't worry, err can you still play... please" switzerland started to turn red

liechenstein wore a blank exspression due to the fact she was still shocked to see switzerland ask to hear more piano, he didden't really like the piano. Well only cause it reminded him of that guy.

Her shocked exspression calmed down and tuned into a soft smile, the kind of smile that made switzerland's heart skip a beat.

„ok bruder"

_And you can tell everybody  
This is your song.  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world._

Liechtenstein looked up and smiled with a red tint on her cheeks, she stood up and faced Switzerland, this song is for you, she lent forward and stood to the tips of her toes, and lent into a kiss on Switzerland's lips.

"_I love you"_


End file.
